


Alpha on the prowl

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Bill - Freeform, Anal Sex, Animalistic Traits, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Heat Cycles, M/M, Omega Dipper, Omegaverse, One Shot, Unwanted Advances, a/o/b dynamics, basically rape, dipper's first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dipper is an omega in his first heat. Fed up of being kept in the shack, he goes of into the forest, what's the worst that could happen?





	

15 year old Dipper was in his first heat, one of the most vulnerable times for a young omega. But now he was fed up and restless from being cooped up in the shack for almost a week. He knew everyone else was trying to protect him from predatory alphas, but it was only a walk in the forest.

Dipper landed with a dull thump before scampering into the trees. Once he was far enough away, he let out a sigh. Closing his eyes, he felt the smattering of sunlight dancing on his cheeks. He breathed in a lungfull of fresh, woodland air. Suddenly, a sharp scent of smoke and copper brought him back to his senses. An uneasy knot started to form in his stomach, cautiously he carried on. A figure slipped out from behind the shadows of a tree. "Mmmm, cinnamon and pine," he grinned, falling into step with the younger male. "I'm guessing by the... Intensity. of your scent, you're in heat, right~" Dipper felt his face brighten. "So what if I am..."

Suddenly, the alpha pinned him to a nearby tree, "because an omega in heat drives me crazy, especially your scent~" He leered, nipping the nape of his neck. Dipper tried shove the alpha, sending the blonde back a mere one step. He's managed to scramble out and take a few paces, only to be caught from behind. "Ah-ah-ah~" the alpha chuckled darkly "wouldn't want anyone to hurt, would we?" He growled. Still not quite used to his animalistic instincts and being so close to the threatening alpha terrified him. With a whimper he felt something warm trickle down his leg, he hung his head in shame. "Aww, don't worry. The big bad alpha won't hurt you! I'll be gentle for your first time~" the blonde cooed with sickingly sweet fake concern. The brunette half-heartedly tried to escape by the alpha had an iron grip so it was impossible.

Dipper went limp in the alpha's grip and  
shed a tear as he came to terms with what was about to happen. The blonde grinned, "don't cry my little Pinetree," wiping away the tear and caressing his cheek. The brunette cringed as he felt a tongue run down his neck, giving a nip at the collar bone. Dipper felt himself stiffen, trying to hold back a moan. "Oh, sensative there, are we?~" he smirked, biting down on the others collar bone. Earning a muffled whimper, satisfied, the blonde moved down towards the younger males' trousers. Dipper struggled, but again it was impossible. Seeing the older males member triggered his bodies reaction, willingly or not, warm slick began running down his leg. "Looks like you're more then ready," the alpha chuckled, bending the othe over. Taking a handful of Dipper's slick, he readied himsel and positioned himself a Dipper's entrance.

The omega cried out as the blonde pressed himself inside and started rocking back and forth. Tears streamed down his face, not even having time to adjust, the alpha picked up speed, pressing him into the bark. The brunette gritted his teeth, but eventually let out a moan as a certain bundle of nerves were found. Something animalistic took over as he eventually gave into the needs of his heat. A moaning, writhing mess as the alpha pounded his prostate. Dipper came hard, shaking and moaning, coating the ground below. The blonde came shortly after, groaning as he filled the omega with his thick cream. 

Dipper lay motionless on the ground as the alpha buttoned up his trousers. He sighed contently, "you were a good fuck, for your first time," he chuckled. "I hope we can do this again sometime!" He grinned, walking off into the trees, leaving Dipper a sobbing mess in the clearing. Eventually the brunette dressed and limped back to the shack, now having to face a worried family.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorrynotsorry
> 
> I'm actually kind of proud of this?
> 
> I'm really messed up...


End file.
